Ashiteru
by Sakura Haruno De Hyuuga
Summary: Bueno este es mi segundo fic espero que les guste


**Ashiteru **

Los personajes de shaman king no me pertenecen (lo que daría por que fueran míos en especial hyo y hao)

Este fic lo escribí para una amiga ya que a ella le gusta mucho esta pareja no soy muy buena escribiendo pero espero que les guste

Era una tarde hermosa, el sol ya se ocultaba en el horizonte el mar se teñía del color rojizo que desprendía este, pero para ella era la tarde en que seria libre, libre de ese sufrimiento que le partía el alma y el corazón ya no tenia razones para vivir ya no le quedaba nada por que vivir lo había perdido todo, todo lo que quería, aun recordaba como comenzó esa horrible pesadilla de la cual quería despertar

Todo comenzó cuatro años después de que el torneo de los Shamanes fuera suspendido Anna e Hyo estaban muy unidos ella havia cambiado en esos cuatro años de hecho todas con el paso del tiempo Jeanne se nos unió y como era de esperarse Anna no tardo en darle ordenes ahora ella y Tamao eran las encargadas de la comida y aunque Anna no lo admitiera le encantaba como cocinaba y a mí también.

Y después de Jeanne llego hao pidiendo acilo donde quedarse por supuesto hyo no se lo negó y así la pensión se hizo mas grande Anna y Jeanne se hicieron buenas amigas y len mi querido len se hizo amigo de hao.

la boda de Hyo y Anna estaba muy próxima los abuelos de Hyo así lo habían decidido Anna esta muy contenta y nos escogió como sus damas de honor Jeanne y jun estaban tan emocionadas aun que yo no, mientras tomaban mis medidas para el vestido en lo único que pensaba era en como era posible que el no se haya dado cuenta de lo que siento por el después de de que vivimos cuatro años juntos y todas la indirectas que le daba o era muy tonto o la estupidez de Hyo es contagiosa ( sin intenciones de ofender al liadísimo de Hyo)

Pero que rayos le pasa todos sabían que yo lo amo menos el esto era el colmo todas tenían pareja menos ella incluso el viejo de Ryu tenia esposa me sentía como una tonta ellas me decían tranquila _Pilika es un poco lento pero se dará cuenta_ si como no.

Alfil llego la gran boda de Hyo y Anna la pensión era un desastre todas querían el baño para arreglarse y no llegar tarde incluyéndome, en la fiesta Tamao estaba de novia con mi hermano, Lisher con Mili, Jun con Li Brus y por ultimo Hao con su prometida Jeanne los que antes eran rivales ahora son amantes y de entre ellos lo vi a el se veía guapísimo con ese traje de gala negro, cuando me arme de valor de no se donde y le pedí que bailara conmigo sabia que el no me lo pediría así que yo lo hice pensé que me diría que no pero me miro dulcemente y me tomo con una mano de la cintura y con otra de mi mano y bailamos fue mágico cuando la canción estaba por terminar no lo resistí y roce sus labios con los míos cuando me di cuenta de lo que había hecho me aleje de el corriendo avergonzada cuando creí que estaba lo suficiente mente lejos sentí que alguien me tobaba de mi mano y me jalaba hacia el cuando voltee lo vi era el me tomo de mi rostro y me beso dulcemente yo le abrace y el a mí cuando nos separamos estaba tan roja que parecía un foco de navidad el me sonrió y me dijo _Ashiteru mi pequeña Pilika te amo _esa noche fue la mejor de mi vida y jamás la olvidare pues esa noche me hizo suya pero esa no seria la ultima solo era el principio de otras mas.

Todos en la pensión sabían de nuestra relación, mi hermano casi se da un tiro cuando se entero si no fuera por Tamao que lo detuvo jeje después de dos meses se casaron Hao y Jeanne y poco tiempo después mi hermano y Tamao.

Len me pidió matrimonio poco tiempo después y yo acepte y me dijo que me preparara para ir a china a presentarme con sus padres pero como era de esperarse el entupido esposo de Jeanne fue de chismoso y ala semana teníamos a todos los residentes de la pensión con maletas y boletos de avión y con una Anna muy molesta y embarazada de tres meses nos resignamos y nos fuimos al aeropuerto el viaje fue muy largo o por lo menos para mi ya que Ryu y horo peleaban para adivinar que seria si niño o niña y se les unió Hao diciendo que serian gemelos y después Lisher diciendo que serian trillizos y después de una horas llegamos a china y fuimos directo a la casa de mi amado len cuando llegamos nos recibieron sus padres y su abuelo yo estaba algo nerviosa y len me presento como su prometida y después pasamos al comedor la cena fue tranquila los padres de len nos guiaron a nuestras respectivas habitaciones pero esa noche pasaría algo que aria que mi vida diera un giro de 360º esa noche yo no podía dormir y Salí del cuarto y camine un rato y vi a len y a sus padres entrar a un salón yo los seguí y cuando iba a entrar me detuve al escucharlos los padres de len le pidieron que me dejara que yo no soy la mujer adecuada para el se molesto y comenzó a discutir con su padre entonces se abrió la puesta dejando ver a una joven muy hermosa era china de cabello negro lacio y largo su piel era blanca como la leche y sus ojos eran azules como dos zafiros su madre le dijo _hijo ella es tu prometida su nombre es chasier_ yo me sentía muy mal esa chica era su prometida cuando estaba apunto de irme el hablo _pretendes que cambie a Pilika por ella-En Tao- pues si ella es una gran taoista y será una gran esposa-Len- pues yo no me caso con ella yo amo a Pilika y no la dejare jamás _y venia en dirección a la puerta yo me asuste y Salí de ahí lo mas rápido que pude y fui directo a mi habitación cuando me acosté y comenzaba a conciliar el sueño sentí que alguien me estaba abrazando por detrás yo voltee y lo vi estaba a mí lado y me dijo _Ashiteru Pilika no te dejare nunca _ y comenzó a besarme y esa noche me hizo suya otra vez cuando desperté el ya no estaba así que me cambie y Salí del cuarto al gran salón y lo vi len peleaba con su padre el estaba muy mal herido y su padre también y le dice _ len hijo no quiero matarte pero si no obedeces me veré en la penosa necesidad de matarla-len-no te atrevas a tocarle ni un solo cabello de su inocente cabeza me oíste-En-si tu te casa con chasier te prometo que no la tocare-Len-lo prometes –En-si –Len-deacuerdo me casare con chasier _ no soporte el escuchar eso aunque sabia que era por mi bien no quería esto lo amo demasiado para que me deje así y me fui lejos de el me fui con Anna y su familia (con ellos Vivian Hao y Jeanne ya que su casa es muy grande )

Ahí me di cuenta de mi embarazo esperaba un hijo de mi amado len y decidí tenerlo Anna tenia nueve meses y Jeanne cinco meses yo apenas dos Hao estaba emocionado seria padre e Hyo estaba nerviosisimo pues solo faltaban días para que naciera así paso el tiempo el bebe de Ana nació sano y salvo fue un varón al que llamaron Hanna.

El embarazo de Jeanne no fue tan tranquilo pues tenia corría el riesgo de perder a su bebe o ella podía morir cuando se entero Hao casi se muere Jeanne se ponía cada día peor corría peligro de morir pero gracias a un milagro se salvo junto con su hijita de ocho meses de nacida a la que llamaron Ahome yo tenia cinco meses estaba muy feliz los hijos de mis amigos eran muy hermosos bueno no tanto me hacia falta len pasaron los meses mi bebe nació era un baroncito le puse Ren ya que me recuerda mucho a mi Len .

Para sorpresa de todos la invitación a la boda de len llego todos irían yo no sabia si ir o no estaba insegura pero tenia que conocer a su hijo cuando llegamos a china nos hospedamos en un hotel el día de la boda llego yo llevaba a el pequeño Ren en brazos cubierto por una manta azul cuando lo vi tenia unos deseo enormes de llorar pero me negué no podía mostrarme débil delante de el quería que fuese feliz y si el era feliz yo también cuando termino la ceremonia me acerque a felicitarlo cuando me vio acercándome a el con el pequeño en brazos se quedo mudo yo le felicite y le enseñe a mi hijo el me dijo que si me había casado yo le dije que no que este niño era suyo el se enterneció y lo cargo me pregunto el nombre le dije que se llamaba Ren le hacia caras graciosas para que sonriera pero su padres nos vio el me dio al niño y me fui con los demás después de la fiesta nos fuimos al hotel y al dia siguiente nos regresamos a Japón.

Pasaron 3 años de eso mi hijo cada dia se parecía mas a el y eso me enorgullecía pero no contaba que el padre de len nos odiara tanto en especial a mi pequeño así llegamos al presente esta misma tarde hace unas pocas horas ocurrió mi mas grande desgracia En Tao mando matarnos a nosotros dos yo me salve pero mi hijo no En Tao no quería a un nieto bastardo por esa razón lo mato y después de el seguía yo pero Hyo y los demás se lo impidieron y se fueron a entregarlo yo abrace el cuerpo inerte de mi hijo y Salí de la casa no sin antes despedirme de ellos y agradecerles a todos por su apoyo y comprensión

Así es como llegue a este peñasco en el mar lagrimas denuevo recorren mis cansados ojos lo único que quiero en estos momentos es que mi corazón deje de sufrir que este dolor me deje en paz por esa razón estoy aquí en el peñasco para librarme de este dolor y para poder reunirme con mi pequeño hijo camino hacia la punta abrazo el cuerpo de Ren y me dejo caer _adiós mi querido Len Tao siempre te tendré en mi mente y en mi corazón Ashiteru_

Bueno que les pareció la historia por favor dejen sus reviews y díganme que les pareció la historia


End file.
